A Proper Lady
by AverageLucas
Summary: This is a revision of my first story of the same name, it features a more in-character CC and is a bit longer. She didn't know when but somewhere she heard that Lelouch preferred proper ladies, with makeup and dresses. Oneshot set at the beginning of R2.


**So this is the second version of my other story, people complained that C.C. was to OOC so I set out to fix it.**

**Another thing, I have to thank my beta reader and in this story co-writer. He made this story better, he practically made the last part all by himself. So a standing ovation to TheFinalArbiter for the excellent job he did.**

* * *

She heard he liked proper ladies.

She didn't know where, or when, maybe she heard it from Nunnally, or while she was trekking through Ashford without Lelouch's consent.

But that wasn't the point, what mattered was the piece of information she had acquired.

Lelouch liked proper ladies, with makeup and a proper dress, amongst other things, of course.

In truth, she wasn't surprised. Even though he hated the semi-feudal system of Britannia, he was quite aristocratic and sophisticated in his way of life and tastes.

This led her to her current situation. She was sitting in his room, applying the last touches of makeup the her face. She brought the red lipstick to her face and applied it with care, before putting on the different kinds of powders.

She was wearing a red dress worthy of royalty, or at least nobility. The dress tightly held her body, accentuating her curves. Her hair was neatly wrapped in a bun, except for two strands of hair that fell on her chest. If you looked at her face, you would have been greeted by stunning beauty. She had put on a red lipstick that matched perfectly with her dress, and beautiful golden earrings that swayed every time she moved her head.

But perhaps the most eye catching feature to someone who knew her was the missing code on her forehead. She had managed to cover it up with makeup. Not that she was self conscious of it, or anything of the sort. It would simply get his attention.

That brought her to the reason she was doing this. She told herself that it was because of the shock value, the face Lelouch would make when seeing her like this all proper and ladylike would be hilarious. That statement held some truth in it, but not the whole of it.

The real reason she was doing this was nothing more than to get his attention. She didn't know why, but ever since he regained his memories at Babel Tower, she was deeply bothered when she saw him with another female, student or not.

She inspected herself in front of the mirror in Lelouch's room, making a few twirls inspecting herself yet again._ 'Oh yes, he will definitely like this.' _ said C.C.'s inner child. She stopped twirling, processing her previous thoughts. Since when did it became important for Lelouch to like it? After all, this was just for her amusement.

She walked near the window wondering what was taking Lelouch so long. What she saw through the window made her eyes narrow in contemp, her fists clench in rising anger, and an almost feral grow emanate from the immortal being.

Lelouch was talking to an unknown girl. She wasn't extremely beautiful, but neither was she ugly, the word C.C. would have used to describe her was plain. The girl that stood outside was average height, average breast size, dark hair, brown eyes, in short, she was just plain. Nothing Lelouch deserved or should bother with, in C.C.'s opinion.

C.C. had the sudden urge to go down there and slap the girl, then grab Lelouch by the collar and drag him off campus towards a Pizza Hut like a mother dragging a misbehaving kitten. A feat she would probably be able to accomplish due to Lelouch's fiscal strength and stamina. Even though every part of her being screamed at her to go down there, the rational part of C.C. managed to resist.

Of course, a teen slapping a girl and dragging a boy wouldn't get that much attention. However, an unknown girl dressed for an elegant ball to come stomping in, slap someone and then drag the most wanted boy on campus off would get a lot of attention. Attention they could not afford with the OSI looking for them.

She sat down on the bed, calming herself with thoughts of pizza, making sure that when Lelouch walked through the door, there wouldn't be any feelings showing on her face.

She could hear him nearing the door and felt something tightening in anticipation on her chest. Wait, was she nervous? She had lived for hundreds of years, it would be completely silly for her to get so worked up over a silly boy.

She got up from the bed, making sure than when Lelouch entered he would see her in all her glory.

Footsteps could be heard, a pause and the the door opened, revealing the secret terrorist leader. He acknowledged her with a glance, but didn't spare her a second look. He sat on the couch and started to read one of his books.

She awkwardly stood there, waiting for something. Once it was made abundantly clear that he didn't notice or care, she turned around, heading to the bathroom to take that stupid dress off and clean the god damn makeup from herself.

She brought a hand to her heart as she walked away, trying to stifle a feeling of disappointment and hurt, dare she call it, that settled over her.

Before she could leave the room, he spoke up, stopping her.

"You know, it is true…"

She stopped, closing her eyes and sighing, before putting on her usual monotone mask and curiously turning around with a slightly raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Setting down his book he looked at her intently, causing C.C.'s heart to pick up it's pace.

"... that I prefer proper ladies..."

He stood up, slowly walking towards her, C.C.'s heart quickening with every step he took.

"... however..."

He was now standing in front of her. They were inches apart, with her having to look up now to meet his eyes. with her.

Her heart started beating slightly faster. She felt like it was going to pop out, but calmly cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

She saw a sly smirk play on his lips as an uncomfortable silence rippled through the room, she brought her head down breaking the gaze, to hide the inevitable blush.

But he caught her by the chin and gently lifted her head to meet his eyes once anew.

"... you are not a lady..."

She tried to think of a witty remark to get her out of the spotlight, but couldn't as Lelouch gently and slowly brought down his head and softly, tenderly kissed her.

C.C.'s eyes shot open and her legs wobbled because of his unexpected kiss, a light blush showing even through her makeup.

He pulled back, eyeing the still out of sorts C.C..

He brought his other hand up to the girl's forehead and wiped off the makeup, revealing her code.

"... you are a witch."

C.C was still frozen, completely out of words. However, having been alive for hundreds of years, she quickly regained her composure and with physically superior strength casually put a hand over his face and pushed him back..

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back into a wall.

C.C snickered, returning back to her usual self, "Oh you silly, silly boy. Did you really think I put this on just for you?" her eyes were filled with amusement as he slowly stood up, looking at her in shock.

She carefully fixed her dress and put on a haughty expression "Honestly, I never thought you could be such an idiot."

He gritted his teeth, his earlier playful mood dissipating quickly "C.C., you-"

He was easily waved off "I think I'd like some pizza now, Lelouch. You'll get it for me, won't you?" a smirk came over her face even as her eyes narrowed and made him scurry towards the door and into the hallway.

She waited until the door clicked shut before dropping the playful expression completely and roughly landing on the bed, covering her burning face with both hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He nearly made her feel… what did he make her feel? She could practically hear Marianne laughing at her mockingly in her mind. She raised her head, looking into the mirror. Did she really dress up like this? Just for him? That silly boy, the things he makes her do. She pulled cheese-kun over and hugged him tightly. Even so, the kiss wasn't unpleasant, she thought. C.C. held cheese-kun in front of her and talked to him sternly "Why? Why is that stupid boy having such an effect on me?"

A smile was her only reply, the silly pasty face seemingly unconcerned with her troubles.

She shook her head "That's not it and you know it."

Smile.

Stare.

Smile.

Stare.

A resigned sigh "Fine, fine."

She stood up and brushed her dress down, then sat in front of the window and started removing her makeup. She could hear a car stopping outside and a bell being rung, then someone thundering up the stairs, probably Lelouch obeying her request. The door opened, and the lanky boy came in, carrying a steaming Pizza Hut box.

She immediately turned around, smelling her favourite food.

"Here's your pizza, you damn witc- Hey!" faster than a blur, she snatched the box out of his hands and sat on the bed, opening the lid and squealing, before stuffing her face.

He simply stood there for a moment, looking at his empty hands, then looking at her smiling form on the bed. He slowly lowered his hands, then put a palm over his face and mumbled "A proper lady indeed."

He was immediately hit by a flying cheese-kun missile.

* * *

**Please**** review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
